A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include one or more tubing sections through which fluid may flow. Fluid temperatures may be measured at different portions in a well system, such as upstream thermal wells. Prior solutions for measuring temperature of fluids or other materials flowing through a tubing section may provide inaccurate temperature measurements.
Systems and methods are desirable for accurately measuring the temperature of fluids flowing through a tubing section.